Memoria Induco
by Christina1988
Summary: Bellatrix verliert beim Kampf im Ministerium ihr Gedächtnis und wird ausgerechnet von Sirius gefunden. Er sieht eine Chance, die gefürchtete Todesserin auf die gute Seite zu ziehen. Aber Voldemort wird nicht so schnell aufgeben. Bellatrix/Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

_Jaaaaaa, eine neue FanFiction von mir. Viel Spass beim Lesen ;)_

**Kapitel 1**

Die Mysteriumsabteilung war ein Schlachtfeld. Der Kampf zwischen den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens und Todesser war im vollen Gange, als ein schrilles Lachen die Kampflaute übertönte. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte gerade die junge Aurorin Tonks geschlagen und rannte nun hinüber zu ihrem Cousin, Sirius Black, der gerade zusammen mit Harry Potter Lucius Malfoy außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

„Sirius, mein lieber Cousin. Gleich bist du deinem Stern ein Stückchen näher," schrie Bellatrix und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte Sirius auffordernd an.

Harry wollte bereits einen Zauber auf sie abfeuern, als Sirius dazwischen sprang und Bellatrix mit einem Schockzauber belegen wollten, der sie jedoch verfehlte.

"Avada Kedavra!" rief Bellatrix und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius, der seinen ebenfalls hob und laut "Protego!" schrie.

Der abgewehrte Zauber traf Bellatrix so hart, dass sie durch die Raum und mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde, was die Aufmerksamkeit aller Todesser erregte. Lucius, der geschlagen am Boden lag, zog ein letztes Mal seinen Zauberstab heraus und disapparierte.

"Lucius und Bella sind verwundet!", rief einer der Todesser, "Rückzug!"

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und die Todesser hatten sich in schwarze Nebelschwaden aufgelöst und waren verschwunden. Stille legte sich über das Schlachtfeld.

"Wir haben sie geschlagen!" stellte Sirius fest. "Wir haben gesiegt, Harry!"

Er wandte sich seinem immer noch verblüfften Patensohn um und umarmte ihn. Harry, noch immer überwältigt vom vergangenen Kampf und dem unerwarteten Sieg, konnte kaum reagieren.

Langsam sammelten sich die Mitglieder und Harrys Freunde um die beiden. Erleichtert stellten sie fest, dass es keine ernsthaft Verletzten gab, bis auf Tonks, die offensichtlich bewusstlos in Lupins Armen lag.

"Ich werde sie ins St. Mungos bringen," sagte er und disapparierte mit ihr.

Kingsley Shacklebolt trat zu ihnen, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Ihr solltet zurück nach Hogwarts. So wie ich Dumbledore kenne, weiß er bereits von Umbridge's Verschwinden und unserem Kampf. Ihr solltet ihm so schnell wie möglich berichten, dass alles gut gelaufen ist. Ich werde euch begleiten."

Die Kinder nickten und nachdem Harry sich von Sirius verabschiedet hatte, folgte er den anderen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung. Moody und Sirius blieben allein zurück.

"Du solltest zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, bevor die Auroren hier auftauchen. Obwohl. . . so wie ich das Ministerium kenne, brauchen die noch eine Weile," sagte Alastor und disapparierte ebenfalls.

Sirius stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus. Natürlich, er musste sich noch immer verstecken. Für den Augenblick des Kampfes hatte er vollkommen vergessen, dass er in den Augen des Ministeriums noch immer ein entflohener Häftling war. Für den Augenblick des Kampfes hatte er eine Aufgabe gehabt, er hatte die anderen unterstützen können. Doch nun hieß es für ihn: zurück ins gepflegte Nichtstun. Er wollte es nicht mehr. Er wollte sich wieder ungehindert bewegen könne, er wollte den anderen im Kampf gegen Voldemort aktiv helfen, er wollte. . .

Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Geräusch hinter sich. Es war. . . es war ein Stöhnen.

Langsam bewegte er sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und schließlich erkannte er sie – die Ursache. Bellatrix Lestrange, die nach seinem Abwehrzauber bewusstlos geworden war, wachte nun wieder auf. Mit einem Grinsen zückte er seinen Zauberstab, um sie gänzlich zu erledigen.

_Ich habe noch niemals einen Todeszauber angewendet_, dachte Sirius, _doch für meine Cousine könnte ich eine Ausnahme machen_. Schließlich war niemand weiter anwesend und niemand würde je erfahren, dass er Bellatrix erledigt hatte.

Sirius erkannte bereits von weitem, dass ihr Zauberstab zu weit weg war, als dass sie ihn schnell genug erreichen konnte. Außerdem war sie verwundet.

"Wo sind denn alle hin?" fragte er laut und sah sich um. "Haben sie dich im Stich gelassen?"

Seine Stimme klang gleichgültig und er erwartete, den Wahnsinn in ihren Augen zu sehen. Doch da war nichts. Sie musste wissen, dass er sie töten wollte. Warum reagierte sie nicht? War sie endgültig verrückt geworden? Er sollte sie schnell erlösen.

Sirius richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.

"Nicht!"

Er zögerte. Flehte sie tatsächlich darum, verschont zu werden?

"Was wollen Sie?"

Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er beobachtete die Frau vor ihm, die aussah wie seine verhasste Cousine Bellatrix, aber sich nicht so verhielt. Sollte das ein Trick sein? Sie kauerte sich noch weiter in die Ecke, wie ein hilfloses Kind, das bedrohnt wird, ohne eine Chance, sich zu wehren. Zitterte sie etwa? Warum las er plötzlich Panik auf ihrem Gesicht?

"Wer sind Sie?!" ihre Stimme wurde lauter, sie bebte vor Angst. Sie blickte sich um und erst, als sie den Kopf drehte, sah Sirius das Blut auf ihrer Stirn.

"Bellatrix?" fragte er vorsichtig und kam einen Schritt näher. Doch sie zuckte nur zusammen.

"Sagen Sie mir doch endlich, was das hier soll!"

Nein, es war kein Trick. Bellatrix war verletzt und hatte offensichtlich keine Erinnerungen an das, was passiert war. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er versuchte so schnell wie möglich, es wieder zu verstecken.

"Weißt du nicht, was passiert ist?" fragte Sirius nach. Er musste ganz sicher gehen.

"Nein, verdammt. Ich weiß gar nichts!" Bellatrix versuchte, aufzustehen, doch ihr Fuß war ebenfalls verletzt. Sie fluchte leise.

"Weißt du, wer du selbst bist?" hakte Sirius nach.

Bellatrix' Gesicht wurde weiß und die Panik in ihren Augen wich einem Ausdruck von Entsetzen.

"Nein, ich. . . ich weiß es nicht."

Sirius wandte sich von ihr ab, nun konnte er sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Bellatrix Lestrange, eine der gefürchtsten Todessern, hatte ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Der Triumph des Abends war kaum noch zu überbieten.

"Wo wollen Sie hin?" rief sie ihm nach, "Hey! Sie können mich hier nicht einfach liegen lassen. Bitte!"

Das letzte Wort ließ Sirius anhalten. Bellatrix Lestrange bat ihn um etwas? Nein, besser konnte der Abend nicht mehr werden, denn nun konnte er sie verletzen, so wie sie viele Menschen zuvor verletzt hatte.

Doch Sirius war einer von den Guten und plötzlich meldete sich sein Gewissen. Sie war seine Cousine. Sie wusste nichts von ihren früheren Taten. Sie war hilflos. Und vor allem. . . sie war eine gefürchtete Todesserin, eine begabte Hexe, die keine Ahnung hatte, auf welche Seite sie gehörte.

Er drehte sich zurück zu ihr.

"Okay," sagte er, ging zurück und half ihr, aufzustehen, "komm mit mir und halt dich gut fest."

Und zusammen mit ihr verschwand er zum Grimmauldplatz 12.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Bellatrix' Beine gaben nach, sobald sie den Parkettfußboden des Hauses berührten und Sirius hatte Mühe, sie zu stützen.

"Geht's?" fragte er, als er der Meinung war, dass sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie nickte langsam und Sirius nahm ihren Arm und führte sie in eines der vielen Zimmer. Bellatrix ließ sich augenblicklich aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin, in dem soeben ein Feuer aufloderte, dann zeigte er auf das geöffnete Fenster und wollte es schließen, doch eine Stimme unterbrach ihn.

"Nicht," flüsterte Bellatrix, die wohl geahnt hatte, was er tun wollte, "Ich mag die kalte Luft."

"Okay," er zuckte mit den Schulter und ging zurück zur Tür, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Doch wieder hielten ihn ihre Worte davon ab.

"Warte!" flüstere sie, ihre Stimme vor Erschöpfung kaum noch hörbar. Sirius drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. Wie sie auf dem Bett lag; verwundet, ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie wäre so leicht zu erledigen gewesen. Nur eine Bewegung, nur ein Spruch. . .

"Wer bin ich?" wollte sie wissen.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," gab er nur zur Antwort.

"Und du?" fragte sie weiter, "Wer bist du?"

"Das hat Zeit bis morgen."

Doch Bellatrix wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie fragte erneut nach.

"Sirius," antwortete er schließlich.

"Sirius," flüsterte sie vor sich hin und langsam driftet sie in den Schlaf ab. Sirius wollte sich gerade abwenden und das Zimmer verlassen, als sein Blick auf das Tattoo fiel, dass ihren linken Unterarm zierten. Das dunkle Mal.

_Du hast dir eine Todesserin ins Haus geholt_, sagte er zu sich selbst, _Und nun mach was draus_.

Selbst wenn Bellatrix seine Geschichte glauben würde, das Tattoo würde die Lügen entlarven. Also zog er seinen Zauberstab noch einmal hervor und richtete ihn auf das Dunkle Mal und murmelte "Evanesco!", doch nichts geschah. Es war noch immer sichtbar.

_Nun gut_, dachte Sirius, _wenn ich es nicht beseitigen kann, dann muss ich es eben unsichtbar machen_.

Mit einer kleinen Bewegung des Zauberstabs und seinem Spruch verschwand das Dunkle Mal, oder besser gesagt, es wurde unsichtbar. Nun konnte er beruhigt auf sein Zimmer gehen, doch noch einmal fiel sein Blick auf ihren Körper. Die Platzwunde am Kopf hatte zwar aufgehört zu bluten, doch sie musste unglaublich wehtun und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann hatte sie auch Schmerzen im Knöchel gehabt. Doch das war nichts, was man nicht mit einem kleinen Zauber beheben konnte.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, als er auf der Treppe plötzlich ein leises Murmeln vernahm.

". . . nicht wissen, wen er nun wieder angeschleppt hat. Wenn das die Herrin wüsste, sie würde. . ."

Kreacher!

Sirius rannte die wenigen Treppenstufen zur Küche herunter, in der Kreacher gerade den Tisch abwischte.

"Kreacher, ich habe ein paar Anweisungen für dich," begann Sirius. Der Hauself richtete sich auf, um zuzuhören.

"Bellatrix Lestrange liegt oben und sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Ich verbiete dir unter allen Umständen, ihr irgendetwas über ihre Vergangenheit zu erzählen, noch ihr irgendwelche Hinweise zu geben, die dazu führen könnten, dass sie an meiner Geschichte zweifelt. Du wirst mich im Gegenteil dabei unterstützen, ihr meine kleine Lüge aufzutischen. Und du wirst auch keinen Versuch unternehmen, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen, dass sich Bellatrix hier aufhält. Verstanden?"

Sirius konnte erkennen, dass sich Tränen in den Augen des kleinen Hauselfs sammelten.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" stammelte er.

"Hast du verstanden?" hakte Sirius noch einmal nach.

"Kreacher hat verstanden," murmelte er und wandte sich ab, "Auch wenn Kreacher lieber Bellatrix Lestrange dienen würde."

"Gut," sagte Sirius, "Dann hätten wir das also geklärt."

Bellatrix erwachte erst, als die Mittagssonne durch das Fenster fiel und auch die Decke keinen Schutz mehr vor der Helligkeit bieten konnte. Im ersten Moment war sie geschockt gewesen. Dieser Raum kam ihr so unbekannt vor, doch allmälig kehrten die wenigen Erinnerungen, die sie hatte, zurück. Ein Mann hatte sie hierher gebracht, nachdem sie vollkommen verwirrt irgendwo anders aufgewacht war. Was war passiert? Sie wusste es nicht. Wo war sie? Keine Ahnung. _Wer_ war sie? Bellatrix hatte der Mann geantwortet.

_Bellatrix_, dachte sie, _Ein seltsamer Name_.

Und wie war der Name des Mannes, der ihr geholfen hatte? Wie war er? Sie hatte es gestern Abend noch gewusst.

_Sirius_, schoss es Bellatrix durch den Kopf, _Er heißt Sirius_.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie aufzustehen, nachdem sie die Bettdecke beiseite geworfen hatte. Ihr Knöchel tat beim Auftreten nicht mehr weh und auch ihre Kopfschmerzen vom Abend zuvor waren fast vergangen. Sie blickte an sich herunter und sah zum ersten Mal das Kleid, dass sie anscheinend die ganze Zeit getragen hatte. Es war schwarz, fransig und ihre Schuhe waren abgenutzte Schnürstiefel.

_Gothic?_ fragte sie sich selbst und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Bellatrix konnte sich nicht den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer versteckt halten, also beschloss sie, sich erst einmal frisch zu machen. Doch wo war das nächste Badezimmer?

Vorsichtig trat sie auf den Flur hinaus, doch da war niemand. Es war keine Spur von Sirius oder irgendjemand anderes. Er lebte doch nicht allein in diesem großen Haus, oder?

"Bellatrix Lestrange," quietsche plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Kreacher war soeben die Treppe heraufgekommen und hatte sich vor ihr verbeugt. Verdutzt blickte Bellatrix auf den Hauself hinab.

"Hallo?" begrüßte sie ihn vorsichtig.

"Kreacher steht Ihnen zu Diensten, Bellatrix. Kreacher tut alles, was Sie verlangen," seine Verbeugungen wollten einfach nicht enden.

"Kreacher!", ertönte plötzlich eine verärgerte Stimme, "Gehst du unserem Gast auf die Nerven?"

"Nein," antwortete Bellatrix sofort, "Wir haben uns nur bekannt gemacht. Kreacher, nicht wahr?" fragte sie und schenkte dem Hauself ein Lächeln.

"Nunja," warf Sirius ein, "Ich dachte, du willst dich vielleicht ein wenig frisch machen. Das Bad ist eine Etage weiter unten, direkt neben der Küche. Und. . . ich trage leider selten Frauenkleidung, deswegen habe ich nichts da, aber ich denke das hier wird dir reichen," sagte er und überreichte ihr einen Zauberstab.

"Der gehörte meinem Vater. Hab ihn beim Aufräumen gefunden. Deiner liegt leider immer noch in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

"Das macht nichts," sagte Bellatrix sofort, "Danke."

Es kehrte eine kurze Stille ein und Bellatrix wusste nicht genau, was und wie sie fragen sollte.

"Erm. . . ," begann sie schließlich, "Was ist gestern passiert?"

"Ich erkläre dir alles. Nach dem Essen."

Bellatrix fand das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie sich einem großen Spiegel gegenüber. Ungläubig starrte sie hinein.

_Nein_, dachte sie augenblicklich, _Das bin nicht ich_.

Die Frau, die sie aus dem Spiegel ansah, war nicht hässlich, das konnte sie auf den zweiten Blick schon erkennen. Doch ihre Haut war blass, ihre Zähne gelb und das lange schwarze Haar, was früher sicher einmal eine Lockenpracht gewesen war, ein einziges Chaos. Wieder blickte sie auf ihre Kleidung herab. Das schwarze Kleid, die Stiefel und der seltsame, krähenähnliche Anhänger um ihren Hals.

_Das bin nicht ich_, dachte sie wieder und zückte ihren Zauberstab. _Doch. . . wer bin ich?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tut mir soooo leid, dass ich so lange nicht gepostet habe. Ich hatte total vergessen, dass ja da noch eine fertige Geschichte schlummert, die aber noch nicht komplett online ist._

**Kapitel 3**

Die Frau, die nur wenig später die Küche betrat, hätte Sirius niemals als seine Cousine Bellatrix erkannt. Sie trug kein schwarzes Kleid mehr, nur einen dunklen Rock zu einem unauffälligen T-Shirt. Der geschmacklose Krähenanhänger war verschwunden und statt der struppigen Haare fielen ihr rotbraune Locken bis auf die Schultern. Die Augenringe, die gelben Zähne waren verschwunden. Einzig die Schuhe hatte sie anbehalten. Alles in allem musste Sirius zugeben, dass sie hübsch aussah.

_Du hättest viel früher dein Gedächtnis verlieren sollen_, dachte er bei sich, sagte aber nichts.

"Was starrst du denn so?" fragte Bellatrix plötzlich.

Sirius wischte seine Verwunderung beseite und zwang sich, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Nichts. . . es ist nur. Naja, . . . ich habe mich gefragt, ob meine Cousine da noch irgendwo drin steckt."

"Wir sind verwandt?"

"Nach dem Frühstück," erinnerte sie Sirius und deutet auf den gedeckten Tisch. Bellatrix war nicht wirklich hungrig, doch unter seinen strengen Augen nahm sie einen French Toast und biss hinein. Augenblicklich hielt sie inne und sah zu Sirius hinüber.

Nach einer Weile blickte er von seiner Morgenlektüre (es war ein Buch; den Tagespropheten mit dem Artikel über Bellatrix' Verschwinden hatte er sofort entsorgt) auf und konnte sich das Grinsen bei ihrem Anblick nicht verkneifen.

"Tut mir leid. Ich hätte erwähnen sollen, dass ich ein miserabler Koch bin. Aber es ist essbar. Die Tatsache, dass ich noch lebe, ist der beste Beweis dafür."

Bellatrix, die wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, aß den Toast ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Nach dem Frühstück schnappte Bellatrix ihre Kaffeetasse und folgte Sirius, der mit ihr in einen anderen Raum gehen wollte. Auf dem Weg betrachtete sie das Haus und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht schon einmal hier gewesen war. Doch selbst wenn es so war, sie wusste es nicht mehr.

"An was genau erinnerst du dich?" fragte Sirius plötzlich.

Bellatrix zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. An alles. . . und . . . nichts. Was soll ich sagen? Ich erinnere mich an Wissen. Aus der Schule, nehme ich an. Ich bin doch zur Schule gegangen, oder?"

Sie wartete Sirius' Reaktion ab, doch er wartete nur darauf, dass sie weitererzählte.

"Ich fühle mich wie ein riesiges Baby, das mit allem Wissen auf die Welt gekommen ist, aber noch nichts davon gesehen hat. Verstehst du?"

"Dir fehlen also sämtliche persönliche Erinnerungen? An dich, deine Kindheit, dein Freunde und Familie? Dein gesamter Lebensinhalt."

"Ganz genau."

Sie erreichten einen leeren Raum, dessen grüne Wände mit einem riesigen Stammbaum verziert waren. Vorsichtig trat Bellatrix ein und betrachtete das riesige Gemälde.

"Wow," flüsterte sie, während ihr Blick immer noch die Wand absuchte.

"Hier," sagte Sirius und tippte auf den Kopf einer Frau. Bellatrix erkannte nur vage das Gesicht, was vor weniger Zeit im Spiegel gesehen hatte.

"Ich bin verheiratet," stellte sie verblüfft fest, "Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Soviel ich weiß, lebt ihr getrennt," log Sirius, "Schon länger."

"Oh. . . Wir haben keine Kinder?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber ich habe zwei Schwestern. Narcissa und . . . ," sie stockte, als sie anstatt eines Bildes einen großen Brandfleck vorfand, ". . . Andromeda. Ist sie. . .?"

"Nein," antwortete Sirius augenblicklich, "Sie lebt, doch sie ist eine Ehe eingegangen, mit der eure Eltern nicht einverstanden waren. Sieh her," sagte er und deutete auf einen weiteren Brandfleck, unter dem der Name Sirius Black stand, "Auch ich bin in Ungnade gefallen."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Bellatrix.

"Bin von zu Hause weggelaufen als ich 16 Jahre alt war. Weißt du, unsere Familie ist nicht gerade ein Musterbeispiel für Toleranz."

"Das verstehe ich nicht," sagte sie leise und blickte Sirius an.

"Wir gehen besser ins Wohnzimmer. Das ist eine längere Geschichte und die möchte ich nur ungern vor den Augen aller Vorfahren erzählen."

Sirius hatte die ganze Nacht überlegt, welche Lüge er Bellatrix auftischen könnte, wie er alles logisch verknüpfen und glaubhaft erscheinen lassen können. Schließlich hatte er eine Version gefunden.

"Ich weiß leider nicht viel über dich persönlich. Wir sind zwar Cousins, aber wir hatten bisher nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Aber ich kenne die grundlegende Geschichte."

Bellatrix setzte sich in einen großen Ledersessel direkt gegenüber Sirius und blickte ihn gespannt an. Sie wusste, dass er ihr etwas über ihre eigene Vergangenheit erzählen würde, doch die Worte kamen ihr noch immer vor wie die Geschichte einer wildfremden Person.

"Unsere Familie hat von je her sehr darauf geachtet, dass die Kinder nur reinblütige Zaubererehen eingehen. Deine Schwester Narcissa hat daraufhin Lucius Malfoy geheiratet. Du hast dich zuerst gewehrt, doch dann bist auch du eine Ehe mit Rodolphus eingegangen."

"Aber das ist doch Schwachsinn. Wieso sollte ich einen Mann heiraten, den ich nicht liebe?" unterbrach sie ihn.

"Genau das ist ja der Punkt. Soweit ich weiß, warst du nie glücklich mit Rodolphus. Andromeda, deine andere Schwester, hat sich von Anfang an geweigert und einen Muggel geheiratet."

"Das hat unserer Mutter sicher nicht gefallen," warf sie ein.

"Das kannst du laut sagen. Doch vor einigen Jahren erhob sich ein böser Zauberer, Voldemort. Er war selbst nur ein Halbblut, doch er scharte Reinblüter um sich, die sich Todesser nannten und zusammen vernichteten sie Zauberer, die aus Muggelfamilien stammten und alle anderen Zauberer, die sich gegen sie stellten. Narcissa, ihr Mann und auch dein Rodolphus waren seine Anhänger. Ich glaube, das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem du dich von ihm getrennt hast. Ich war damals in einer Organisation, die sich der Orden des Phönix nannte und nachdem du herausgefunden hattest, dass dein Mann ein Todesser war, hast du dich uns kämpften gegen das Böse. Voldemort, jedenfalls, wurde geschlagen und verschwand über Nacht. Diese Geschichte ist eine sehr lange. Ich erzähle sie dir ein andermal etwas ausführlicher."

Bellatrix nickte vorsichtig.

"Vor einiger Zeit ist er jedoch wieder aufgetaucht und wieder beginnt er, seine Todesser um sich zu sammeln. Auch der Phönixorden ist wieder zusammen gekommen. Wir befinden uns in seinem Hauptquartier. Letzte Nacht gab es einen Kampf im Ministerium und du wurdest verletzt. Das ist alles, was ich dir erzählen kann."

"Aber. . . ," warf Bellatrix ein, "du wolltest mich liegen lassen letzte Nacht. Du wolltest mir nicht helfen."

"Es tut mir leid," sagte Sirius sofort," Ich war verwirrt, überrascht. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte."

Eine lange Pause trat ein. Sirius fragte sich, ob Bellatrix die Geschichte geglaubt hatte, doch eigentlich hatte sie keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun.

"Und nun?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Sirius brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu Antworten.

"Ich habe. . . keine Ahnung."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

"Und nun?" war eine Frage, die Sirius nicht beantworten konnte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er nun genau mit Bellatrix anstellen sollte. Natürlich, sie auf die gute Seite ziehen, doch war sie da nicht schon allein, weil er ihr geholfen hatte und sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie eigentlich war?

Sirius hatte nicht bedacht, dass sie von nun an bei ihm wohnen würde, dass sie sich mehrmals täglich über den Weg liefen und er hatte sich doch so an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt.

Es vergingen Tage, sogar Wochen, in denen nichts Aufregendes passierte. Sie lebten zwar in einem Haus, sahen sich aber nur zu den Essenszeiten, während denen Sirius Bellatrix mehr Details erzählte, um sie daran zu hindern, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Er vermied es, sein Zimmer zu verlassen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. Irgendwie konnte er mit seiner Cousine noch immer nicht viel anfangen. Dann, eines Tages, warf Sirius zufällig einen Blick auf den Kalender.

"Scheiße!" zischte er sofort und rannte nach unten.

Bellatrix stand in der Küche, ein Kochbuch für Magier vor der Nase und blickte misstrauisch zwischen den Seiten und dem Kochtopf hin und her, als plötzlich hinter ihr die Küchentür klappte.

"Sirius," sagte sie und drehte sich herum, "irgendetwas ist hiermit nicht in Ordn. . ."

Doch sie kam gar nicht dazu, aufzusehen oder ihren Satz zu beenden, als ein roter Blitz sie traf und sie von diesem Schockzauber aus Harrys Zauberstab zu Boden geworfen wurde.

Sirius stürmte augenblicklich in die Küche und hielt Harry fest, der gerade einen weiteren Zauber abfeuern wollte.

"Das ist keine besonders nette Begrüßung, wer auch immer du bist," sagte Bellatrix während sie sich aufrichtete.

"Es tut mir leid," sagte Sirius sofort, "Ich hatte total vergessen, dass Harry heute aus der Schule kommt. Ich bringe ihn schnell auf sein Zimmer," sagte Sirius und warf noch einen Blick in den Kopftopf, "Das sieht doch ganz gut aus."

Harry, der sich zurückgehalten hatte, solange es ging, schimpfte los, sobald sie auf der Treppe waren. Sirius machte eine Geste, die ihm zeigen sollten, leiser zu sein und Harry dämpfte seine Stimme.

"Hast du vollkommen den Verstand verloren?" fuhr er Sirius an, "Sie ist eine Todesserin, du kannst doch nicht. . ."

"Harry, beruhige dich," flüsterte Sirius, "Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst."

Sirius öffnete die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer und schloss sie wieder, sobald sie eingetreten waren. Er bedeutete Harry, sich zu setzen. Es würde eine kurze Erklärung werden müssen, denn in nicht allzu langer Zeit würden die anderen Ordensmitglieder eintreffen und er hatte bisher niemandem von Bellatrix erzählt.

"Bella hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren," sagte er knapp, "Sie wurde verletzt im Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung und als ich sie gefunden habe, wusste sie nicht mehr, wer sie ist oder wer ich bin. Ich habe sie mitgenommen, weil ich dachte, dass sie uns nützlich werden könnte. Bellatrix ist eine talentierte Hexe. Wenn es zu einem weiteren Kampf kommt, und das wird es, haben wir eine von Voldemorts fähigsten Anhängern auf unserer Seite. . ."

"Aber. . . was ist, wenn sie dahinter kommt?" fragte Harry.

"Das wird sie nicht, solange alle meine Geschichte unterstützen. Ich muss eine Eule an Dumbledore senden. Er wird es allen sagen und. . . ich hoffe, er wird nicht allzu wütend sein."

"Und wenn sie sich von selbst erinnert?"

Sirius seufzte. "Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist. Aber jetzt können wir nicht mehr zurück. Ich wüsste nicht, wohin mit ihr."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, aber wie wäre es mit. . . unter der Erde? Das scheint mir ein recht sicherer Ort."

"Harry!" ermahnte Sirius ihn mit strenger Stimme.

"Schon gut," sagte Harry, "Du weißt aber schon, dass sie die Longbottons bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hat?"

"Ja," sagte Sirius und Harry konnte die Verärgerung in seiner Stimme spüren, "Und ich weiß auch, dass sie gerade unten in der Küche steht, sich fragt, warum du sie angegriffen hast und unser Abendessen kocht."

"Na hoffentlich ist es nicht vergiftet."

Sirius hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Harry Bellatrix nicht mögen würde, doch ein derartiges Misstrauen hätte er angesichts der Situation nicht erwartet. Zurück auf seinem eigenen Zimmer, griff Sirius nach Stift und Papier und schrieb eine Eule an Dumbledore, in der er die ganze Situation erklärte. Es dauerte nicht lange und seine Antwort erreichte ihn.

_Ich bedauere es sehr, doch das aktuelle Chaos im Ministerium hindert mich und einige andere Mitglieder daran, heute Abend zum Grimmauldplatz zu kommen. Jedoch werden die Weasleys, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin püntklich eintreffen. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ihnen alle eine Eule zu senden, in der ich die Anwesenheit von Mrs Lestrange erkläre._

_Dumbledore_

Sirius ließ den Brief sinken. Kein Wort der Unterstützung, kein Wort der Anerkennung. Was hatte Dumbledore den anderen erzählt? Würden sie auch so reagieren wie Harry? Warum hatte ihn Dumbledore nicht ermutigt, ihn bestätigt? Doch statt das zu tun, hatte er Sirius' Zweifel nur noch verstärkt. Aber andererseits – was hatte er erwartet? Freude darüber, dass er einen Todesser ins Haus gebracht hatte?

_Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen_, sagte Sirius zu sich selbst, _Sie brauchen nur etwas Zeit_.

Sirius stapfte zurück in die Küche, wo Bellatrix immer noch verwirrt in das Kochbuch blickte.

"Tut mir leid, Bella," sagte er leise, "Ich hätte ihm sagen müssen, dass du bei mir wohnst, dann wäre das hier nicht passiert. Aber du hast dich so verändert, dass er dich nicht wiedererkannt hat."

Sirius setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem großen Tisch.

"Er schien nicht sehr begeistert," bemerkte Bellatrix, ohne Sirius dabei anzusehen.

"Naja, du weißt doch wie junge Menschen sind. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, die Ferien mit mir allein zu verbringen und dann steht plötzlich jemand in der Küche, den er kaum kennt. Das war schon etwas eigenartig für ihn."

"Wenn du möchtest, dass ich verschwinde. . ."

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Dieses Haus ist der einzige Ort, an dem wir vor den Todessern sicher sind. Hier können sie uns nicht finden und werde nicht zulassen, dass du gehst."

Bellatrix blickte noch immer in den Kochtopf, doch Sirius ahnte, dass das nicht das Ende eines ernsten Gespräches war.

"Die ganze Zeit über habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich hier nicht willkommen bin. Du bist den ganzen Tag in deinem Zimmer, du redest nicht mit mir, außer wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle, du siehst mich nicht an," erst jetzt drehte sie sich zu ihm herum, "Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass wir uns nie besonders nah waren, aber. . . ich glaube langsam, du hasst mich.

"Sirius, wenn ich vor meinem Unfall etwas gesagt oder getan habe, dass dich dazu gebracht hat, dann tut es mir leid. Aber ich weiß es nicht mehr und vielleicht. . . kannst du es mir verzeihen, wenn du beachtest, dass ich, mein neues Ich, nichts dafür kann."

Sirius stand langsam auf und ging zu Bellatrix hinüber. Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und sah sie einen Augenblick lang nur an.

"Es tut mir leid, ok? Ich bereue nicht, dass ich dich aufgenommen habe, es ist nur . . . ungewohnt. Und wenn ich mich wie ein Vollidiot verhalte, dann sag es mir, so wie eben."

Bellatrix nickte leicht und wollte schon wegsehen, doch Sirius konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren großen, dunklen Augen lösen. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass er sie aus der Nähe sah und einen Moment lang, wollte er sie einfach nur an sich drücken.

Es war ein seltsam-warmes Gefühl, ungewohnt, denn es war lange her, dass er eine Frau umarmt hatte, doch seine Muskeln entspannten sich sofort, als sie ihre Hände um seinen breiten Rücken schlang, offensichtlich dankbar für den menschlichen Körperkontakt.

Plötzlich ertönte ein eigenartiges Geräusch, dass die beiden auseinander schrecken ließ.

"Das. . . das ist die Türklingel. Seltsam, ich weiß," stammelte er, "Das werden die anderen Ordensmitglieder sein. Ich gehe eben die Tür öffnen."

Und mit diesen Worten flüchtete er aus der Küche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Bellatrix fragte sich, ob es normal war, dass man nach einer Umarmung das Nichts, was einem umgab, noch deutlicher spürte, die Kälte, an deren Stelle man kurz zuvor noch ein menschliches Wesen gehalten hatte. Dann hörte sie plötzlich Stimmen von unten. Es war ein aufgeregtes Brabbeln vieler Leute, sobald Sirius die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Wie viele Leute waren im Phönixorden? Wie waren ihre Namen? Was würde sie zu ihnen sagen? Am liebsten hätte sie sich sofort wieder auf ihre Zimmer verkrochen. Doch hatte Sirius nicht gesagt, dass sie selbst ein Mitglied des Ordens war?

Sollte sie vielleicht auch nach unten gehen und alle begrüßen, so tun, als wäre es normal für sein?

_Nein_, entschied sie und wandte sich wieder dem Kochtopf zu, _Ich muss so tun, als sei ich beschäftigt. Dann wird mich niemand so schnell ansprechen_.

Es dauerte nicht lange und auf der Treppe waren Schritte zu hören, doch sie kamen nicht in die Küche. Sie rannten sofort nach oben.

_Wahrscheinlich Harry's Freunde_, dachte sie und dann endlich wurde die Küchentür geöffnet.

Eine dickliche Frau mit roten Haaren stürmte herein und blickte sich um. Sie hatte offensichtlich erkannt, dass Bellatrix gerade am Herd zugange war und kam auf sie zu.

"Hallo," sagte Bellatrix leise, "Sie müssen Molly Weasley sein."

Die Frau blickte sie nur an. "Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Ich habe ein Bild auf dem Stammbaum gesehen. Und Sirius hat mir von Ihnen erzählt."

"Nunja," sagte Molly und blickte an Bellatrix vorbei in den Kochtopf. Dann schubste sie Bellatrix zur Seite und drängelte sich selbst vor den Herd, "Lassen Sie mich das machen."

Zum Glück kam Sirius in diesem Augenblick zurück in die Küche, doch er hatte drei weitere Leute im Schlepptau. Eine junge Frau in ausgefallenen Klamotten und kurzem braunen Haar, die sich angeregt mit einem rothaarigen Mann unterhielt, der nach Angaben von Sirius Mr. Weasley sein musste. Sirius dagegen unterhielt sich mit einem Mann, der etwas kränklich aussah und dessen braunes Haar von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war.

"Bella," rief Sirius kam auf sie zu, "Ich sehe, du hast Molly schon getroffen. Und hier ist der Rest des Ordens."

Sirius stellte die drei als Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley und Remus Lupin vor und irgendwie hatte Bellatrix den Eindruck, dass es den anderen genauso unangenehm war, wie ihr selbst.

Es war der Anfang des schlimmsten Abends den Bellatrix erlebt hatte, seit sie in dieses Haus gekommen war. Während die anderen redeten, stand sie neben dem Herd und versuchte, zu helfen, doch Molly Weasley ignorierte sie. Sie versuchte, ein Gespräch mit Tonks anzufangen, indem sie fragte, woher der Verband an ihrer linken Hand stammte, doch sie antwortete nur trocken "Kampf im Ministerium."

Während des Essens waren alle in kleine Gespräche vertieft und Bellatrix hatte es aufgegeben, an einer der Unterhaltungen teilnehmen zu wollen und nahm sich vor, sofort in die Bibliothek zu verschwinden, sobald das Abendessen vorbei war.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Molly Weasley verscheuchte alle aus der Küche, bis auf Ron und Ginny, die sie zum Abwaschen beorderte.

"Das kann ich doch machen," warf Tonks ein, "Meine Mutter hat mir da einen tollen Zauber. . ."  
"Nein!" rief Molly, "Das können die Kinder tun."

Bellatrix schlich ich aus der Küche, während die Diskussionen über den Abwasch noch in Gang waren. Die Bibliothek war nur zwei Türen weiter und nachdem sie das Feuer im Kamin entfacht hatte, ließ sie sich in einem der großen Ledersessel nieder und klappte das Buch auf, das auf dem Tisch lag.

"Ich weiß wie das ist – ein Außenseiter zu sein," hörte sie plötzlich eine unbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken fuhr Bellatrix herum und erkannte den Mann, den Sirius wenige Stunden zuvor als Remus Lupin vorgestellt hatte.

"Stör ich?" fragte er noch einmal.

Bellatrix, noch immer ein wenig verwirrt, schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gar nicht. Ich bin froh über etwas Gesellschaft."

Remus setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel direkt neben das Feuer und tat, als würde er sich die Hände wärmen wollen.

"Wie geht es dir?" wollte Remus wissen.

Bellatrix zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keinen Vergleich."

Es herrschte eine kurze Pause.

"Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?" fragte Bellatrix.

"Keine Ahnung. Die Kinder sind hier und da kommen wir nicht wirklich auf Themen, die den gesamten Orden etwas angehen. Und heute haben sie sich besonders langweilige Gesprächsthemen ausgesucht."

Sie nickte leicht, unsicher was sie dazu sagen sollte.

"Warum bist du ein Außenseiter?" hörte sie sich selbst fragen.

"Ich bin ein Werwolf und bei Vollmond werde ich zum Monster. Tja, das kann die Leute schonmal abschrecken."

"Warum sollte es? Ich meine, du kannst dich doch einsperren wenn der Vollmond aufgeht und niemandem passiert etwas."

"Ja, du siehst das so," sagte Remus, "Und meine Freunde auch, und dennoch. . . ich bin eine Gefahr für die Leute um mich herum."

"Nunja, von dem was ich gehört habe, bist du hier in einer Gruppe, die die Gefahr geradezu liebt, also bist du wohl richtig," scherzte Bellatrix und auch Lupin musste lachen.

_Endlich_, dachte Bellatrix, _Endlich ein Gespräch in dem es nicht um mich geht, nicht darum, was passiert ist_.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Bibliothek aufgerissen und Sirius stürmte herein, sein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar.

"Da bist du ja," rief er erleichtert, als er Bellatrix erblickte.

"Ich war die ganze Zeit hier. Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?"

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht. Aber du scheinst dich ja zu amüsieren. Das ist. . . gut. . . erm, ich lass euch dann mal allein," stammelte Sirius und verließ den Raum so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

"Ich glaub er hat nicht gern so viele Leute im Haus," meinte Bellatrix.

"Naja, dann wird er ja erleichtert sein, dass wir in ein paar Stunden alle wieder weg sind."

"Aber. . . sollte nicht irgendein wichtiges Treffen stattfinden? Eine Besprechung, was nun passiert, da die Nachricht von Voldemorts Rückkehr auch das Ministerium erreicht hat?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Remus zuckte zusammen bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen.

"Erm. . . das Treffen wurden verlegt. So viele wichtige Leute sind nicht da."

Bellatrix nickte leicht während sie die Bibliothek verließen. Irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Treffen wegen ihr so verlaufen war. Und wie man sie ansah, als sie mit Remus aus der Bibliothek kam – Tonks sah schockiert aus, Molly verärgert, Arthur und die Kinder versuchten, gleichgültig zu wirken und Sirius, er war der einzige, der sie nicht ansah.

Tatsächlich – innerhalb der nächsten beiden Stunden war das Haus bis auf die beiden wieder vollkommen leer. Selbst Harry war mit den Weasleys gegangen, die ihm angeboten hatten, die Ferien bei ihnen zu verbringen. Er hatte erst gezögert, doch Sirius hatte ihm eingeredet, dass es besser wäre, Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen.

Bellatrix und Sirius waren gerade dabei, die Küche restlos aufzuräumen, als Bellatrix die Unsicherheit nicht mehr aushielt. Sie musste fragen.

"War es immer so?" wollte sie wissen.

"Was meinst du?"

"Das Misstrauen mir gegenüber. War das auch vor meiner Amnesie so?"

Sirius stellte einige Teller zurück in den Schrank und nachdem das Scheppern vorbei war, atmete er tief ein und antwortete: "Ehrlich gesagt. . . ja."

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

"Sie dachten damals, dass du eine Spionin bist. Für deinen Mann, für Voldemort. Und, naja. . . Menschen ändern ihr Verhalten anderen gegeüber nicht über Nacht. Gibt ihnen etwas Zeit, Bella, das wird schon," erklärte er.

"Und du? Dachtest du das auch?" fragte Bellatrix.

"Nein," sagte Sirius sofort, "Ich habe dich bei deiner Hochzeit gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie sehr du deinen Mann gehasst hast. Du hast nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, ihn zu verlassen und dass er ein Todesser ist, war die perfekte Erklärung. Du würdest nicht für ihn spionieren und du hast niemals hinter dem gestanden, was Voldemort gesagt hat."

Sirius wollte sich wieder dem Aufräumen zuwenden, doch Bellatrix hörte nicht auf.

"Was ist, wenn du dich geirrt hast? Wenn ich wirklich eine der Bösen bin?"

"Ausgeschlossen. Denn es sind immer die Guten, die sich fragen, ob das, was sie sind, wirklich gut ist. Außerdem – was spielt es für eine Rolle, wer du warst? _Du _entscheidest, ob du gut oder böse sein möchtest. Und wie ich sehe, bist du immer noch hier."

Nun widmete er sich wieder dem Einräumen von Tellern und Gläsern, doch auf Bellatrix' Zunge brannte noch eine weitere Frage, die sie kaum zu stellen wagte.

"Sirius?" ihre Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar.

"Mh?"

"Würdest. . . erm. . . würdest du mich noch einmal in den Arm nehmen?"

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er stelle nur langsam das Geschirr ab und ging auf Bellatrix zu. Wieder legte er ihr erst die Hände auf die Arme und sah sie an, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und umarmte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen.

Der Raum war dunkel, ebenso wie die Kleidung der Menschen, die sich darin befanden. Es waren nur wenige Todesser, die treusten und anerkannten Anhänger aus Voldemorts Kreis.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen," begann Voldemort, "dass Bellatrix uns verlassen haben soll."

"Aber sie war nicht mehr im Ministerium. Wir haben alles abgesucht und fanden nichts als nur ihren Zauberstab. Und es gibt keine Hinweise dafür, dass sie wieder in Azkaban ist," berichtete Lucius.

"Vielleicht ist sie tot," warf ein anderer Todesser ein.

"Bellatrix Lestrange ist am Leben. Ich spüre es. Und ich vermute, dass Potter und seine Anhänger sie gefangen halten. Deswegen wirst du, Lucius, herausfinden, wo sie sie versteckt halten. Es ist deine Chance die Sache mit der Prophezeihung wiedergutzumachen."

"Aber. . . ," wollte Lucius protestieren.

"Kein Aber, Lucius! Ich will Bellatrix zurück und wenn du es nicht schaffst, wird es das letzte sein, was du versucht hast."


	6. Chapter 6

_Das ist für den Moment erst einmal das letzte Kapitel, das ich hochlade. Aber bleibt am Ball, ich habe mir eine Notiz gemacht, in regelmäßigen Abständen zu posten. Aber die Spannung muss noch etwas gewahrt werden, nicht?_

**Kapitel 6**

_Einige Monate später._

Als Bellatrix am Morgen erwachte, erschien ihr das Licht, das sie für gewöhnlich weckte, noch heller und als sie endlich aufstand, traute sie ihren Augen kaum: Es hatte geschneit!

Schnell schnappte sie ihren Morgenmantel und rannte hinunter in die Küche, wo Sirius bereits am Frühstückstisch saß.

"Hast du den Schnee gesehen?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

"Guten Morgen," begrüßte er sie ruhig und lächelte.

"Wie kannst du hier so ruhig sitzen? Möchtest du nicht nach draußen?"

"Möchtest du dich nicht erst einmal setzen und etwas essen?"

Sirius' Lächeln wich nicht von seinen Lippen, als Bellatrix sich grummelnd auf ihrem Stuhl niederließ. Sie hatten dieses Spiel schon seit einigen Wochen gespielt: Sie versuchte, ihn dazu zu überreden, mit ihr nach draußen zu kommen, doch er hatte ihr jedes mal gesagt, dass das aufgrund der bösen Zauberer, die hinter ihnen her waren, unmöglich war.

"Wie geht es deinem Arm?" fragte Sirius beiläufig.

Bellatrix schob den linken Ärmel ihres Morgenmantels nach oben und betrachtete den Unterarm. Am Tag zuvor hatte er unglaublich weh getan.

"Dem geht's gut. Es war sicher nur die Überanstrengung vom Wände Streichen."

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte bereits befürchtet, dass es das Dunkle Mal war, dass sich zurückmeldete, doch wahrscheinlich war es wirklich nur ein Muskelkater gewesen, denn in den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie angefangen, einzelne Zimmer des Hauses zu renovieren – auf die traditionelle Muggelweise. Doch nun, da die Arbeiten vorüber waren, setzte die Langeweile wieder ein.

"Meinst du nicht, wir könnten wenigstens für einen kleinen Spaziergang nach draußen?" fragte Bellatrix wieder.

"Bella, wir hatten diese Diskussion," sagte Sirius ernst, "Wenn die . . . "

"Wenn die uns finden, sind wir tot. Ja, ich weiß. Aber wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass gerade dann, wenn wir für eine halbe Stunde nach draußen gehen, einer von den dunklen Zaubreren hier vorbeiläuft?"

Sirius musste zugeben, dass es wirklich ein sehr großer Zufall sein müsste. Auch das Ministerium, das ihn immer noch suchte, hatte wahrscheinlich hier keine Leute herumlaufen, die nach ihm Ausschau hielten.

Er blickte zur Bellatrix hinüber, die ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen ansah und es fiel ihm von Tag zu Tag schwerer, ihr diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Er hatte sich so sehr an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass er sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, allein im Grimmauldplatz 12 zu leben. Glücklicherweise konnte sie sich noch immer nicht an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern und das neue Ich, das sie sich aufgebaut hatte, mochte Sirius so sehr, wie er das alte gehasst hatte. Bellatrix stellte jetzt kaum noch Fragen über ihre Vergangenheit und sie hatte auch keine Angst mehr vor den Leuten des Ordens, von denen sie ja glaubte, dass sie sie auch vorher gekannte hatten. Alles schien gut zu laufen, dachte Sirius und hatte dabei nicht bemerkt, dass die Treffen des Ordens immer weniger wurden und schließlich vollkommen aufgehört hatten.

"Okay," sagte Sirius, "Ich werde Remus nachher mal fragen, was er davon hält. Er hat mehr Ahnung von dem, was da draußen herumläuft."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und augenblicklich sprang sie auf, umarmte Sirius stürmisch, sodass er fast vom Stuhl fiel und rannte die Treppen herauf, während sie rief:

"Danke. Ich zieh mir nur schnell etwas an!"

Sirius legte das Buch, das er beim Frühstück gelesen hatte, beiseite und ging hinüber zum Feuer, durch das er mit Remus sprechen würde. Doch als er einen Blick in Lupins Wohnung warf, war diese leer.

_Er wird bei den Weasleys sein_, dachte sich Sirius. Molly war immer der erste Ansprechpartner, wenn es um Probleme jeglicher Art ging und soweit Sirius es mitbekommen hatte, hatte Tonks, die junge Aurorin, ein Auge auf seinen besten Freund geworfen und der wusste nun nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Als Sirius durch das Feuer zu den Weasleys hineinblickte, traute er jedoch seinen Augen kaum: Nicht nur Lupin war bei ihnen, sondern auch Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley und alle anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Selbst Dumbledore war anwesend. Erst hatte er daran gedacht, zu lauschen, da ihn anscheinend niemand bemerkt hatte, doch er war zu wütend und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Was ist denn hier los?" rief er und einige der Leute erschraken.

"Sirius," flüsterte Remus, der direkt neben dem Feuer saß, "Was tust du denn hier?"

"Was soll ich wohl hier tun? Ich nehme an einer Besprechung des Phönixordens teil, denn das ist es ja wohl, was ihr hier abzieht."

"Das darfst du nicht falsch verstehen. Wir wollten dich ja einweihen, aber. . . du darfst doch das Haus sowieso nicht verlassen und deswegen. . ."

"Ja, deswegen habe ich euch das Haus als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung gestellt. Deswegen finden alle wichtigen Besprechungen dort statt," rief Sirius weiterhin wütend und irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass das hier nicht das erste Treffen dieser Art war.

"Das war bevor eine Todesserin bei dir eingezogen ist," sagte Remus ehrlich.

"Wie oft soll ich euch noch erklären, dass sie keine Todesserin ist. Sie erinnert sich nicht. Und sie könnte uns nützlich sein," verteidigte er sich.

"Ich weiß, dass du sie verteidigst, Sirius, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum. Wenn sie sich plötzlich wieder erinnert, sind wir geliefert. Dann kennt sie unser Hauptquartier, unsere Pläne, alles. Das Risiko ist einfach zu groß. Und auch, wenn du mir nicht glaubst – die alte Bellatrix ist noch da drinnen und irgendwann wirst auch du das merken und dir wünschen, du hättest sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung liegen lassen."

"Wann werdet ihr endlich. . ."

"Wir werden ihr nicht vertrauen, Sirius. Es tut mir leid. Entweder du wirst sie irgendwie los. . . oder du musst dich aus dem Orden zurückziehen, um die anderen nicht auch noch zu gefährden."

Das reichte! Sirius zog den Kopf aus dem Feuer und verließ wütend stampfend die Küche. Auf der Treppe drehte er sich herum und rief nach oben:

"Bella, bist du fertig? Ich möchte gern endlich hier raus."

Bellatrix blickte kurz über das Treppengeländer nach unten und lächelte, bevor sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.


End file.
